Sin ti
by Abaddon Darkscythe
Summary: Miró al otro lado de la cama, esta vez despertaba solo y conocía las razones, suspiró abrumado, pensando ¿Cuántos días llevaba despertando así?


Aclaración: Ya saben, Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, sino a Takeshi Konomi, uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento sin lucro

Contenido Shonen Ai chico x chico, por favor no leas si este tema no es lo tuyo

* * *

La mañana iluminó su rostro cuando abrió los ojos y miró por la ventana frente a él. Sonrió por inercia, sin sentimiento alguno y esperó algunos segundos antes de poderse despertar completamente, entonces levantó el cuerpo, quedando sentado sobre la amplia cama.

Miró a su lado, esta vez despertaba solo y conocía las razones, suspiró abrumado, pensando ¿Cuántos días llevaba despertando así?

Tezuka se marchó un día como ese hace exactamente una semana, llevándose con él no solo sus pertenencias, sino también su corazón, pero él tenía su orgullo y no iría tras su ex pareja, incluso cuando la culpa de todo no fue suya.

Avanzó hacia la cocina y se preparó un café, prendió la televisión de la sala para ver las noticias de la mañana, el mundo estaba volviéndose loco cada vez más y más, mientras ante sus ojos todo comenzaba a perder sentido.

Miró perdido hacia el paisaje que se mostraba tras la ventana, el color de las hojas estaba desgastándose y el gris comenzaba a formar parte de la vegetación. Quizás solo era la sensación que tenía, tal vez todo estaba normal, probablemente era su cerebro el que mandaba la señal, estaba deprimiéndose.

—Te amo, pero no iré tras de ti —suspiró, bebiendo otro sorbo de su café.

Syusuke Fuji, 28 años, abandonado por su pareja cuando fue rechazado al pedir su apoyo y comprensión, la escuela en el extranjero que estaba interesado en él como instructor de tenis le dio una semana de gracia para responder el ofrecimiento.

La solución era simple, que le siguiera los pasos y lo apoyara en su decisión de marcharse, pero Fuji las tenía claras, no abandonaría aquella ciudad, no abandonaría su actual vida ni su trabajo, no lo haría incluso si la persona a la que más amaba estaba decidida a marcharse sin él.

¿Quién era el egoísta? ¿Lo fue él o lo fue Tezuka? Quizás ambos

La única realidad palpable es que ninguno quiso hacer el sacrificio, aunque los dos se amaban, aunque tenía años juntos, viviendo al lado de otro y siendo felices, ahora de nada servían los buenos momentos, los te amo al oído tras el sexo, los abrazos entre sueños y todas las ilusiones que pensaron compartir.

Se trataba de una tontería, terminar así fue estúpido, pero cada uno tenía la firme idea del lugar donde querían estar, juntos o separados, eso no cambiaría.

Fuji suspiró por décima vez esa mañana, miró el calendario reiteradamente, solo había pasado una semana y ya sentía que su alma se escapaba en esos largos suspiros. Lo extrañaba, el tacto de su piel, las miradas cálidas tras esos ojos aparentemente fríos; la vida se le iba y él no quería dejarla ir.

Agarró el primer vuelo en el tablero y partió sin equipaje, tan solo su propia convicción, un par de billetes y nada más, si tenía suerte estaría allá al día siguiente, llegaría sin aviso y le pediría perdón, por haber sido un tonto, por haberlo dejado marchar así sin más.

—Esto no debió pasar, hace una semana tuve que estar a tu lado en un vuelo, no solitario como ahora, rogando porque me quieras perdonar —pensó abrumado mientras se despedía de aquel orgullo del que tanto se jactaba en tiempos anteriores.

* * *

Miró la hora en su reloj, el maldito vuelvo iba retrasado y estaba molesto, no solo acababa de rechazar una oferta maravillosa de trabajo, sino que tendría que volver con el rabo entre las piernas, agachando la cabeza frente a su ex pareja y rogarle que lo aceptara de nuevo, decirle que fue un tonto, un estúpido por dejarse deslumbrar con algo tan material, aunque amaba su profesión y aquel representaba un buen avance para su carrera.

Tezuka bufó profundo cuando escuchó el altavoz, el vuelo se retrasaría más y pedían disculpas a los pasajeros, todo mundo abucheó, estaban desesperados, pero él aún más, moría por ver aquella hermosa y limpia sonrisa.

Su paciencia no dio para más y salió enojado de la sala de abordaje, sin notar lo que venía detrás. Fuji salió desesperado por la sala, avanzando entre personas que no le importaban ni un ápice.

Entre el tumulto de gente se cruzaron sin darse cuenta, sus destinos volvían a bifurcarse, esta vez por la desesperación de volverse a ver. Tezuka llegó hasta una entrada y Fuji del otro lado, esperando tomar un taxi, entonces el altavoz sonó, inundando sus oídos de esperanza.

—Kunimitsu Tezuka, se le solicita en la sala de abordaje número diez, el avión despega en quince minutos —sonó con tono mecánico, sin emoción alguna.

Fuji alzó la vista y buscó hacia dónde debía dirigirse para reencontrarse con Tezuka, aquello no podía ser coincidencia, lo que estaba pasando era lo que tenía que pasar, lo sabía, Tezuka rechazó de último momento el trabajo, no podía ser de manera distinta. Sonrió con ilusión y corrió hacia el lugar indicado, no dejaría que tomara ese avión, como debió hacer antes de que se fuera anteriormente.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y lo buscó, pero no estaba, quizás había subido ya al avión, él no podía entrar porque no tenía pase de abordar, a pesar de que suplicó, pero todo fue en vano. Derrotado agachó la cabeza, a punto de llorar, hasta que sintió una mano sobre el hombro y volteó.

La mirada adusta tras los lentes lo observó como si estuviera frente a un sueño, Fuji sonrió, la semana lejos de él se le antojó eterna, así que se abrazó a él y fue correspondido.

—No debí dejarte ir, tuve que haber ido tras de ti —gimoteó, abrazado a su cuerpo con fuerza, sintiendo los labios ajenos sobre su cabeza

—Soy yo quien debió quedarse —contradijo—. Estás aquí, de verdad —habló conmocionado, separándolo para sujetarle las mejillas— Te amo

—Te amo, también te amo —declaró con emoción

Ahí, frente a las miradas de varios curiosos sellaron su declaración con un beso, aquel fue también un juramento, les faltaba mucho por aprender como pareja, les quedaba un gran camino por recorrer y ya no les tomaría desprevenido el egoísmo.

Entre los dos aún hay miles de historias que contar, esta es solo una de ellas.

* * *

Se agradecen los comentarios

Iré subiendo lo que tengo, poco a poco

Gracias por leer!


End file.
